


The Morning After

by fiona_apiston



Series: Riverdale Rewritten [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10281800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona_apiston/pseuds/fiona_apiston
Summary: The morning after Jughead stays at Archie's house.  This is a continuation of The Ending of Riverdale 1x04 But How It Should Have Actually Happened, not the actual show.





	

   Jughead felt his shoulder being shaken slightly, and heard someone softly say, “Jughead, wake up.”

   “Wha…” he murmured, and opened his eyes.  Archie was crouched next to the bed he was lying on, one hand lightly gripping his shoulder.  Suddenly, he remembered everything that had happened the previous night and quickly pulled himself up into a sitting position.  “Uh, I’ll get going, sorry.”  He fumbled for his shoes, starting to pull them on, when Archie interrupted him.

   “You don’t need to leave.  I talked to my dad, and he said you could stay as long as you want to.”

   Jughead stared at him.  “Are you sure?”

   Archie smiled and nodded.  “Yeah, Jug.  I’m sure.”

   Jughead put his shoes down.

   Archie stood up.  “Do you want to come eat breakfast with me and my dad?”

   Jughead raised his eyebrows.  “Do you even need to ask?”

   Archie laughed.  “Okay, well, come on.”

   They  went downstairs to the kitchen, where Mr. Andrews was grabbing a bowl for himself.  He heard Archie and Jughead enter and turned around.  “Hey, Jughead.  Archie told you, right?  That you can stay here as long as you want?”

   Jughead nodded.  “Yeah.”

   “Okay, good.”  He turned back to his bowl, grabbing a box of cereal and the carton of milk from the fridge.

   Archie grabbed two bowls and handed one to Jughead, then got some cereal for himself and passed the box to Jughead.  The three of them ate in silence, and for once in his life, Jughead could barely swallow the food.  His stomach was in knots, and he was worried about Mr. Andrews secretly being angry about him staying there.  Also, He and Archie had snuck in the previous night, and his father couldn’t possibly be happy about that.

   He managed to finish the cereal, and started to go with Archie up to his room to grab their backpacks, when Archie’s dad said, “Jughead, could I talk to you?  Alone?”

   Jughead glanced at Archie, who gave him an encouraging nod and continued up the stairs.  Jughead walked back to Mr. Andrews.  “What is it?”

   Mr. Andrews studied him for a second, then said, “What’s going on, Jughead?  What happened at home?”

   Jughead was silent for a while, then said, “FP hasn’t been great.  Mom took Jellybean and left, and I’ve been sleeping at the drive-in theater.  Well, at least until it was going to be torn down, and then I started sleeping in the park.  That’s where Archie found me.”

   “Oh, Jughead, why didn’t you tell anybody?”

   Jughead shrugged.  “Everyone was busy with their own things.  I didn’t want to bother anyone.”

   Archie’s father sighed.  “Well, you can stay with us, for as long as you need to, and it’s not bothering us.  Okay?”

   Jughead nodded.

   “All right, well, you and Archie need to get to school, so you can go.”

   Jughead walked over to the stairs, when he heard footsteps going upstairs.  He frowned, and went up to Archie’s room.

   Archie was standing in the middle of the room, and spun around when Jughead entered.  “Oh!  Hi, Jughead.”  He laughed nervously.

  “You heard everything, didn’t you?”

   Archie stopped laughing.  “Yeah.  God, Jughead, why didn’t you tell me?”

   “Like I told your dad, I didn’t want to bother you.”

   “Hey.”  Archie took his hand.  “You could never bother me.”

   Jughead swallowed hard.  “Okay,” he whispered.

   Archie squeezed his hand, then left go.  “We better get to school.”

   Jughead nodded.

   They grabbed their backpacks and went downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! My username is neonsapphics


End file.
